Chrystina Donath
Chrystina Haweis Donath is the protagonist of ''Final Destination: Dealer's End'''' ''and the visionary of the 180 Car Company explosion. She witnessed almost every survivor's death except Cindy Lighter's. Biography Chrystina was born on September 25, 1989, and shares a birthday with her brother, Justin, who was born in 1982. Ever since she saw the news of the North Bay Bridge bridge collapse and the explosion of Volée Airlines Flight 180, Chrystina was obsessed with Death. Her room was full of Death related things. When she graduated in 2008, she rushed to buy her own apartment, and filled that up with Death related stuff. She drove a red Ford Mustang from September 25, 2005 to January 6, 2009. Final Destination: Dealer's End Chrystina decides to buy a new car and drives to a dealership called 180 Car Company. Right before she finishes selling her car, she has a vision that a car accident on the street in front of 180 Car Company will cause a chain reaction that results in the entire dealership exploding. She manages to get 10 others away from the dealership soon after the crash actually happens. The survivors are later interrogated by FBI Agent Dong, who already knows the cause of the explosion, but just wants to know if they have any relations with the survivors of the McKinley Speedway accident, which had happened earlier that same day. Later on, Chrystina explains everything to the other survivors. At the Koffee King cafe three days later, a car crashes into the cafe and nearly crushes Chrystina, but Dave Lawton pulled her out of the way. A propane tank exploded a couple minutes later, killing Ashley Lighter and Spencer Rattle. Dave was nearly hit by an ambulance, but Chrystina pulled him out of the way. The next day, Chrystina sees news of a mechanic's death, and the day after that, the survivors visit William Bludworth, who tells them that there is one way to defeat Death and guarantee they will live to a ripe, old age. They must stop a major disaster that was meant to happen and not meant to be intervened with. Also, lots of people must be saved when the disaster is stopped, which means that you can't stop an abandoned mine from collapsing and expect to have defeated Death. The survivors go to McKinley, Pennsylvania to find the survivors of the McKinley Speedway crash, and end up shopping in a mall. Chrystina has a premonition of a fire overtaking the mall, but she realizes it was a lure from Death because she didn't die in the premonition. The survivors go outside and see smoke through a window, but it quickly goes out. Timothy Chi later gets hit by a speeding news van. Chrystina eventually finds Nick O'Bannon, Lori Milligan, and Janet Cunningham at a cafe. Wendy Christensen, Julie Christensen, Kevin Fischer, Kimberly Corman, and Thomas Burke also happened to be a that cafe. A truck drives into the cafe and kills Nick, Lori, and Janet. Janet's grandmother Hailey Cunningham and Joplin Lighter, both being survivors of the 180 Car Company explosion, also were killed. Kimberly and Thomas are nearly impaled by a pole, but Dave and Chrystina pull them out of the way, therefore putting them back on Death's List. Cindy Lighter is beheaded the next day by a flying chain. The survivors safe proofed their homes a few days later. However, Harvey Moore is crushed by a roof and Cheng Tzun is struck by lightning. The next day, the remaining survivors go to NYC and go in the Empire State Building to see if they can find anything that might indicate there's a disaster. Wendy, Chrystina, and Kimberly all have a premonition of someone bombing the Empire State Building, killing everyone inside. They managed to reset the bomb two seconds before it would have gone off. Bludworth, who happened to be passing by, congratulated them, as they had defeated Death and saved thousands of people without them being put on Death's List.